What happens next?
by Supreme60
Summary: The continuation of eternal sonata placed right after the end of the game. Polka and Allegretto and now in love and many new twists. Please R
1. Chapter 1: I miss you already

Eternal Sonata: Chapter 1: I miss you already Polka

Note: I have just beat this game and the ending left me sad so I decided to make a fic that continues the story. Please enjoy and R&R!

*At the hideout*

Allegretto was smiling to himself while beat tried to fix his broken camera.

Beat: "can't believe my camera broke on the journey... Retto, could you give me a hand?"

Allegretto: "What?! He said Sounding startled.

Beat: "Oh I see... Polka right?" Beat joked.

Allegretto: Hey! I-I... ahh... I'll help you fix your camera, ok beat? Then I want to continue training and master my sword.

Beat: Yay! Thanks Retto!

The two worked for quite a while until the camera was back in working order...

Beat: It works it actually works! Thanks Retto!

Allegretto: No problem Beat, now if you want to train with me...

Beat: That's okay Retto. I want to take some photos right now.

Allegretto: k see you later!

*In a field some ways away from the hideout*

Allegretto: "HA! SUN SLASH! Haa...man." He continued doing this for several hours until... "Still upbeat huh?" The man said.

Allegretto turned around. "Oh hi jazz. Where have you been staying?"

Jazz: Viola seemed desperate to have me stay at her house, so I decided to move in for the time being.

Allegretto: I see... Hey where is everyone else staying? Do you know?

Jazz: I know that falsetto is staying with March and Salsa in agogo forest , she enjoys the Agogos. Also frederic is staying with polka.

Mystery voice: And I know where you two are going! To Hell!

That's all for chapter one... I hope I developed the characters right so far... Please no flames and R&R!


	2. Chapter 2 Summer Breeze

Chapter 2: Summer winds

Allegretto: "Who's there!" Standing there was king waltz!

Jazz: "But we killed you!" Jazz stood there angrily.

Waltz: " Sorry for me to correct you, but you almost killed me... That... does not matter though... for you see... You will be the ones who die!!"

Jazz: "Allegretto! It's time to fight or die!"

Allegretto: "I know! Sun Slash!" Allegretto struck him many time resulting in making him fall to the ground.

Waltz: "Ah excellent! Now it's my turn!" He darted in front of allegretto and slashed away resulting Allegretto to pass out.

Jazz: "Time to die! FIEND! Plasma chains!" A strong blow to his back and then crushed him with the second blow.

Waltz: "Ha!" He jammed his sword into jazzes leg! Shortly after King waltz fainted

Jazz: "Ah...ga... All-egretto.....uh" Jazz passed out as well.

*At Viola's house*

Viola: "Better tell Beat where his brother is...but I can't leave them here like this... Wonder what happened? They were the only two out there. Oh well I'll leave a note when I go get Beat.

Jazz: "Viola... Wait..."

Viola: "What?! Your awake Jazz! What's wrong?"

Jazz: "Get... P-Polka... She could heal us much faster then us healing our self's..."

Viola: "Good idea. I'll go get her right away." Viola dashed out the front door in the direction of Tenuto.

Viola: "Sigh" It's nice that its so peaceful now. Everything is working out fine. Then a familiar voice interrupted her thought.

Polka: "Viola! How are you? And why are you on your way to Tenuto?"

Viola: I need you to heal Jazz and Allegretto... They look in really bad shape.

Polka: "What happened!?"

Viola: Well Jazz got pieced though the leg and Allegretto had many deep wounds on his body.

Polka: "Lets hurry then!"

*At the hideout

Beat: "Man Retto sure has been awhile... Strange only about 1 week ago we were concluding our journey... Well instead of sitting around I think I'll go get some bread for the children.

*Outside the bread shop*

Beat: "Huff, Huff!" Beat ran far away from the shop into the sewers. "Whoo... That was close! Better get down there." Beat walked through the sewers for a few minutes until he reached the children. "Here you go"

*Viola's House*

Polka: "Earth heal!" A glow came out of Polka and allegretto and Jazz sat up.

Allegretto: "Polka!? Did you or..."

Polka: "Yes, I healed you two. How are you feeling?"

Jazz: "I'm fine. My wound is no longer in pain or is bleeding. I'm more concerned of Allegretto and how he is."

Allegretto: "M-me? I'm fine thanks."

"Not for long!" The door flung open and king waltz stood there!

Allegretto: "You! Time to pay!"

Polka: "What? King Waltz? It cant be!"

Viola: "Jazz do you know how this is possible? I mean we killed him."

Jazz: "DIE FIEND!!!" Jazz ran up and cut him several times, but he stood up and didnt look hurt! "What? How did you withstand th-a...a....uh....

Viola: "Jazz! Your stomach! A blade was pieced though Jazz as King Waltz stood the happily.

Jazz: "He... Stabbed me... through the appen-dix... Viola... I need to tell you... be-fore I... Die...

Viola: "What is it Jazz." Viola looked down at him.

Jazz: I-I l-oved the- time I spe-nt with you...Uh......................

Viola: "Jazz..... He's gone..... You... Dirty little!... Polka! Try healing Jazz with everything you've got! Maybe it's not to late. Allegretto, you ready?

Allegretto: "You bet! This time he wont get away! Now get ready to pay for what you've done!" Allegretto darted forward and slashed him with a fury of slashes, but unfortunately he managed to block them all!" You won't make it through this attack! SKY DIVIDER!"

Two quick slashes upward knock him up and flung him down to the ground.

Waltz: "Why.. you little! Huh?"

Viola: "White Dagger!" 7 bashes to his chest made him spit out blood, but the final blow shot through him and made him fall over. "Goodbye you monster!" She cracked he across the face with her bow.

I'll finish this!

Viola: Huh? Ja-Jazz! Your alive!

That's all for chapter Three! Please R&R!


End file.
